Something Deeper
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: The next genration of D.W.M.A students are all growing up fast, four years have passed, Patty has now moved in with Crona, and the two are married, Dixie and Swift are both 18, Sky is almost 17, Flow is 11 and Mac is 10. Life seems to be going well for the group of five, but when something serious happens, things aren't always as they seem. Sequel to, 'The Life Of A Reaper'.
1. Something's wrong

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters** (bar my own OC's) **, no copyright is intended.  
**

 **This story is a sequel to my one-shot called, 'The Life Of A Reaper', please read that before reading this as to not get confused thank you :).**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking_

 **Warning:** **T** **his fan fic has yuri (girl x girl) and OC pairings, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwi** **se enjoy :D**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Four years have passed since Mac and Flow were paired up together as weapon and Meister, the two have now become great friends, and are amongst the lower ranking classes in the D.W.M.A, meant for younger and less skilled students, while Dixie, Swift and Sky are all in the highest ranking class, where only the most skilled weapons and Meisters are in (Sky still doesn't have a weapon, just so you know, but he's strong enough without one to be honest).

"Hey did you guys hear that Auntie Patty's pregnant?" Swift asked as her and the others were sitting on the steps of the entrance to the D.W.M.A, not long after school had finished for the day.

"Really?" Dixie asked.

"Yep, she called my Mum earlier this morning and told her all about it," Swift explained.

"How come we didn't know about this until now?" Dixie asked.

"Yeah, after all we do live in the same house as you, Uncle Soul and Auntie Liz," Mac added.

"Well Mum did tell your Mum and Dad about it, and she did tell me to tell you and Mac, but I guess I kinda forgot," Swift smiled nervously as she turned away from her Meister slightly.

"Well I say it's about time, they've been married for a while now, and we're all grown up, well apart from Mac and Flow," Sky pointed out, as he sat back on the step that he was sitting on.

"What do you mean Sky? You're only 16 remember," Dixie reminded the younger teen as she smirked to him.

"Hey I'm almost 17 you know," Sky glared to the older Meister slightly, while the Reaper just smirked to him again.

"Hey Sis, just how did Auntie Patty get pregnant?" Mac asked as he looked to his older sister.

"Err…well…" the older Reaper paused slightly as she wondered if she should tell her ten year old little brother about the 'Birds and the Bees' just yet.

"Go on Dix, tell them," Swift nudged her Meister's arm as she and Sky smirked to the older teen.

"I'll tell you when you're older Mac," Dixie stated, while she rolled her eyes at her weapon.

"Aww," Mac pouted slightly, while Flow did the same, as she was also wondering about the question that her Meister had asked his older sister, before the two went back to talking to each other happily.

"Aww, why didn't you tell them Dixie?" Sky asked.

"Don't you know where babies come from?" Swift asked in a mocking voice.

"Of course I do, I just don't think mac and Flow are old enough to be told about that stuff yet, besides their parents or teachers should be the ones to tell them, not me," Dixie stated.

"Well you're an adult aren't you?" Sky asked.

"Yes, but I'm only 18, plus Swift is the same age as me remember," Dixie replied with a slight sigh to the younger Meister.

"So does that I can tell them about it?" Swift asked.

"No it does not!" Dixie stated sternly as she glared to her weapon.

Swift smiled nervously as it was obvious that her and Sky had angered their older friend now, and it would be best to not push her any further.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

This happens on a daily basis for me now, it was okay when it was just Swift teasing me like this, after all she's been doing that ever since we were young so I've gotten used to it, but now Sky normally decides to join in and adds to my annoyance.

Honestly sometimes I think it would be better if Swift had been paired up with Sky as her Meister, instead of me, but then again Swift probably wouldn't be able to match Sky's strong and complex soul wavelength, to be honest it's surprising how well she can match mine, since I'm not only stronger than Sky, but there is also the fact that Reaper souls are much more powerful than humans, plus I'm a female, who are much stronger and smarter than male Reapers.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Hey don't you girls ever think of getting boyfriends or something?" Sky asked, changing the subject so to not anger the older Meister more.

"You're one to talk Sky, when did you last have a girlfriend?" Swift asked.

"Hey I had a girlfriend not too long ago,"

"Right and how long did that relationship last again?" Swift asked with a slight smirk.

"About a week," Sky mumbled slightly as he looked away from Swift.

"Exactly," Swift replied, while Dixie just chuckled slightly.

"But come on, even your little brother is with someone," Sky pointed out as he looked to Dixie.

"Sky, Flow and Mac are parents, so it's no wonder that they're close," Dixie stated.

"Yeah, besides who needs relationships, they're boring," Swift added as she lay back on the step that she was sitting on and folded her arms behind her head.

"Let me guess, you're too cool for boyfriends right?" Dixie asked with a slight smile to her weapon.

"You know it," Swift replied with a smile back to her Meister.

"Well it's getting late, I should head home," Sky stated as he stood up from the step that he had been sitting on and stretched slightly.

"Bye Sky," Dixie waved to the younger Meister.

"Later," Swift said, while Sky started to walk back home.

"Hey Sis can I walk Flow home?" Mac asked as he and Flow stood up from the steps, and looked to the older Reaper.

"What? No, you can't walk home on your own Mac, you and Flow are only young," Dixie stated as she looked to her little brother with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Sis we're not that young," Mac stated.

"Yeah Dixie, we can take care of ourselves for a bit," Flow added with a smile to the older Reaper.

"No, something could happen to you two," Dixie was completely against the two younger students walking home on their own as she stood up from the steps, and was ready to lead the two to their home's.

"Come on Dix just let them go, it's not that late, and besides Flow's house and the mansion are practically round the corner from here," Swift stated as she sat back up on the step and looked to her Meister, trying to reason with her.

Dixie looked to her weapon for a moment, before she looked back to her little brother and his weapon, "Fine, but stay clear of the dark allies, and stick to the open streets, but stay on the pavement, and-

"Dix, they'll be fine," Swift cut her Meister off as she smiled to her.

"Okay, go on you two," Dixie stated as she nodded to her weapon, before she smiled to her little brother.

"YAY! Thanks Sis," Mac smiled happily as he gave Dixie a quick hug, before he and Flow happily set off for their homes together.

"But go straight home after you drop Flow off, no detours Mac," Dixie called to her brother as she knew what he could be like sometimes.

"Got it!" Mac called back, before he and Flow started to walk faster, and were soon out of sight.

"Dix you can't protect him forever you know," Swift stated as she looked to her worried Meister.

"I know, but you can't blame me for being worried right?" Dixie smiled nervously to her weapon, as she sat back down beside her on the steps again.

"I guess not," Swift replied with a smile back to her Meister.

"I'm tired," Dixie sighed as she lay back on the steps and folded her arms behind her head, while slowly closing her eyes.

"Being a big sister is a tough job huh?" Swift chuckled with a smile to her Meister.

"You don't know the half of it Swift," Dixie replied, while Swift went silent for a minute.

"Hey Dix, can I ask you something?" Swift asked nervously as she slightly looked away from her Meister.

"Sure, what is it?" Dixie opened her eyes as she looked back to her weapon.

Swift moved back on the steps slightly, as she came closer to Dixie, and looked to her again, "Just keep your eyes closed for a minute alright, don't open them until I tell you to,"

"Okay," Dixie nodded as she closed her eyes again, feeling a little uneasy around her weapon now.

Swift took a deep breath, before she leaned down to the older girl.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

I didn't know what to expect from Swift as I lay back and waited for her to tell me that I could open my eyes. I could slightly feel her breath on my lips at one point, which made me wonder just how close to me she was right now, I hadn't really heard her move, so she couldn't have been that close, right? I was so very wrong.

My eyes immediately opened wide as I felt Swift's lips slightly brush against mine, I could taste Swift's strawberry flavoured lip-loss, making my lips tingle and causing my heart to start racing in my chest. The kiss didn't last all that long, as a second later I felt Swift bite my bottom lip slightly, before she broke the light kiss and looked to me.

"I didn't say you could open your eyes yet," Swift whispered as she looked close to tears.

"Swift?" I looked to Swift with a wondering look, before I froze up slightly, as Swift stroked my cheek with one hand.

I shivered under Swift's slight touch as she leaned down to me more, "Close your eyes Dix," I was too surprised and confused as to what was going on to do as Swift told me.

However when Swift pressed her lips against mine again, I instantly closed my eyes and trembled slightly at the sudden kiss. I could hear myself moan slightly as I felt Swift slip her tongue into my mouth, biting my bottom lip slightly before she broke the kiss again.

"You can open your eyes now," Swift whispered before I could feel her peck my cheek lightly. I slowly opened my eyes, looking to my weapon, while I feel a light blush covering my cheeks.

Swift smiled down to me slightly, as she stroked my cheek again, before moving away from me and looked down at the floor, "Swift?" I whispered as I sat back up and looked concerned to my weapon.

"I'm Sorry Dix," she whispered back, with a sad smile, before she stood up and took off running.

"WAIT SWIFT!" I called to her with a worried look.

She stopped for a minute, but didn't turn to look at me, and simply took off running again and within what seemed like a second, she was out of my sight.

I sighed slightly as I blushed deeply, and touched my lips with two fingers, noticing that I could still slightly taste Swift's strawberry flavoured lip-loss on my lips, making them tingle again.

' _Where did that come from?'_ I wondered.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"So where's your sister Mac?" Maka asked her son as the two and Kid were setting the table in the dining room, while Liz, and Soul were busy making everyone's dinner in the kitchen (Swift was in her bedroom waiting for dinner to be ready).

"Don't know I thought she would have been home by now," Mac stated.

As if on cue Maka and Kid heard the front double doors of the mansion open, "Speak of the devil," Kid smiled as Dixie walked into the dining room, not looking to her parents or her little brother.

"Hey girly are you joining us for dinner by any chance?" Maka asked as she smiled to her daughter.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Dixie stated, before she turned and went upstairs to her bedroom, slamming her door behind her.

Maka looked to her husband worriedly, wondering what could be bothering their daughter.

"I'll go and get her," Kid nodded with a smile to his wife, before he left the dining room, and went upstairs.

"What's wrong with Sis Mum?" Mac asked as he looked to his Mother with a wondering expression.

"I'm not sure," Maka replied with a slight sigh.

….

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

She kissed me. Why did she kiss me? I mean it was easy to tell that that kiss wasn't just her teasing me, she looked close to tears when I looked at her. So what did that mean? Does she like me as more than just a partner and friend or something? If so she could've just told me, she didn't need to kiss me like that.

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, trying to work out what had just happened a minute ago between Swift and me in my head. I sighed slightly as I slumped down onto my bed, before I heard a light knocking on my door.

"Hey Dix, can I come in?" It was my Dad as he opened the door slightly and smiled to me.

I just nodded with a smile back to him, while he opened the door more and walked into my room, closing the door behind him, "Aren't you coming down for dinner?"

"I already said that I'm not hungry Dad," I stated as I turned away from my Dad, and lay down on my stomach on my bed.

I could feel my bed move slightly as my Dad sat down on the edge of it, without even looking to him, I knew he was smiling at me.

"I was surprised to hear that you let Mac and Flow walk home on their own, that doesn't sound like the protective older sister that I know," my Dad stated, he always knows how to distract me from things that are bothering me.

But this time it wasn't enough. I didn't reply to him as just sighed again slightly, while burying my head into my pillow.

"You know Swift came home a few minutes ago, she didn't seem like herself she just said 'Hi', asked when dinner was going to be ready, and then went to her bedroom. And something is obviously bothering you, did something happen between you two?" my Dad asked.

I never can keep a secret from my Dad. I slowly sat up on my bed, and looked to my Dad, wishing that my bed could just sallow me right now, so that I wouldn't have to tell my Dad about what had happened between Swift and me.

I took a deep breath, and looked away from my Dad, "Swift kissed me," I confessed in a low tone.

"She kissed you?" Dad sounded surprised as it was obvious that what I said had caught him off guard.

"On the lips," I added with a slight nod in reply.

"Well that's unexpected, do you think she has feelings for you?"

"I don't know, she didn't really tell me she did, she just kissed me, and then ran off home, without giving me any sort of explanation," I explained as I thought about Swift looking to me with those tear-filled, ruby red eyes, and sighed again.

"Are you sure she wasn't just teasing you like she normally does?" Dad asked.

"No this was different, if she was just teasing me she would've just smirked to me like she always does, but when I looked to her after she kissed me, she looked close to tears," I stated, now looking back to my Dad again. I had never seen Swift like that, maybe she was scared to tell me about her feelings, maybe she thought I would reject her.

"Well do you have feelings towards her?" Dad asked a question I didn't expect him to ask me.

"No, I don't know, I've never really thought about it before," I said, not really knowing how to answer.

"Well I'll tell you what, I'll leave you alone for a bit, and you can decide how you feel about all this," Dad stated as he put his arm around and brought me into a hug.

"Okay," I replied as I closed my eyes for a minute, while I sat in my Dad's caring embrace.

My Dad let me go and kissed me on my forehead, while I smiled to him slightly, before he stood up from my bed, and walked to the door, "Just come down if you want any dinner alright?"

I simply just nodded to him slightly, while he looked to me with a smile, "Dad" I called to him just before he was about open the door.

"Yes?" he looked to me.

"Don't tell Mum, or anyone about this alright?" I asked, knowing that my Dad was much better at keeping secrets then I was.

"My lips are sealed," he smiled to me as he opened the door.

"Thanks Dad," I replied with a smile back to him, before he left my room, and closed the door behind him.

I sighed slightly, before I touched my lips with two fingers again, remembering the feel of Swift's lips pressed against mine as I blushed deeply. I clenched my T-shirt slightly with my other hand as I felt a slight ache in my chest, and noticed something,

' _Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ I wondered.


	2. Something to think about

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters** (bar my own OC's) **, no copyright is intended.  
**

 **This story is a sequel to my one-shot called, 'The Life Of A Reaper', please read that before reading this as to not get confused thank you :).**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking_

 **Warning:** **T** **his fan fic has yuri (girl x girl) and OC pairings, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwi** **se enjoy :D**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemon ;P  
**

 **...**

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

It's been two days since Swift surprised me with that kiss, and since then I have been desperately trying to work just how I feel about Swift, and what I should do about it all. But I haven't had much luck so far, plus the fact that Swift has been avoiding me as best as she can for the past two days, makes this no easier for me.

I thought it would be best to talk to her about the kiss, but every time I walk up to her, she'll run off somewhere and hide from me until I give up looking for her. Honestly it really is quite impressive that she can avoid me so well, even though we live in the same house, go to the same school, and are in the same class. Plus I'm her Meister, and somehow she's always able to quickly get away from me.

I haven't seen her once today, as I've been in the school library for most of the day, along with Mac and Flow, since I'm meant to be looking after them, and making sure they are studying, since they have a big test coming up soon.

I sighed slightly as I was sitting opposite my brother and his weapon at one of the tables in the school library, reading a book while they were busy studying. I wasn't really reading the book in front of me, I was more or less just skimming over the words, while turning the page every now and again. Since Swift kissed me the other day, she's practically the only thing I can think about, and I still haven't come close as to how I feel about her.

I mean I've always just thought of her as my weapon, or partner, or annoying friend, nothing more really, but now whenever I think about that kiss, I always end up blushing, and my heart will instantly stand to race.

' _I wish Swift would just talk to me, maybe than I could understand this all better,'_ I thought with another heavy sigh.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Hey Sis, how come we never see Swift anymore?" Mac asked as he looked up from his study book, and looked to his older sister with a slightly nervous smile, knowing that she hadn't been her normal self for the past two days.

"Huh? Oh umm…shouldn't you be studying?" Dixie asked as she looked to her little brother.

"But all this studying is beginning to hurt my head, can't we take a break?" Mac looked to his older sister with pleading eyes.

"You want to pass that big test don't you?" Dixie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, of course, but-

"Your weapon is studying, so you should be doing the same, don't you think?" the older Reaper pointed out.

Mac looked to Flow sitting beside him, as she was studying away happily, and sighed slightly, "Fine," he nodded to his older sister, before he went back to studying again.

Dixie nodded with a smile back to her brother, before she looked back to the book in front of her, and just closed it, since she couldn't really focus on the story that it contained at the moment.

The teenage Reaper looked around the library, with a bored expression on her face, as she lazily scanned over the other students in the library with her golden glowing eyes. Some students were sitting at the other tables with books, or worksheets spread out in front of them, some were just simply browsing through the books on the shelfs, occasionally talking one or two down, and reading the back of them, and then shrugging their shoulders and putting the books back on the shelf again, and others were either sitting on the floor reading books, or working on the computers.

Dixie wasn't really talking notice to what the students looked like, but when her keen eyes scanned passed a certain pure white-haired teenager, who's long hair was spiked up on one side, she looked straight at that person, _'There's only one person I know that has hair like that,'_ Dixie thought as she looked to the white-haired teen, who was sitting at a table, a few feet away from the skilled Reaper.

' _But what is she doing in a place like this? She hates libraries,'_ Dixie wondered as she recognized the person as her weapon that had been avoiding her lately.

"Hey, I'm just going to put this book back, Flow make sure your Meister here doesn't slack off on studying," Dixie stated as she stood up from her chair, picked up her book, and looked to her brother and his weapon.

"Got it," Flow nodded with a smile to Dixie, while Mac just rolled his emerald eyes at his sister.

"Thanks," Dixie replied with a smile back to Flow, before she walked away from the table, and left the two young students to continue with their studying.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

I noticed that Swift wasn't really doing anything, other than just staring off into space, as I slowly walked up to the table that she was sitting at. I walked up behind her, as she didn't really seem to notice me, until I lightly rested my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

I felt her jump slightly at my touch, as she came out of her daze, and looked to me, with a surprised look on her face, "Oh hey Dix, you gave me a bit of a fright there," she stated as she smiled to me nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't I ask you the same question? After all you always said that you hated libraries," I stated as I sat down on the chair beside my weapon.

"Well I needed a quiet place to think, so I figured I'd come and sit in here for a bit," she explained nervously, as I noticed that she was avoiding my eyes, and had her head slightly turned away from me.

"Swift, why have you been avoiding me so much lately?" I asked, as I looked her dead in those ruby red eyes of her's.

"What do you mean? I haven't been avoiding you at all Dix,"

she was lying obviously, she's probably the worst liar I know.

"Swift, you haven't said a word to me since you kissed me the other day, and every time I've tried to talk to you, you just kept running away from me, like I'm some terrible monster," I stated as I folded my arms.

"Well that kiss was just a silly prank I thought I could try out on you, I really didn't mean anything by it, I swear,"

It was easy for me to see that she was lying to me again. Honestly how could she expect me to believe that that kiss was just a simple prank?

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yep," Swift replied with a nod to me, probably thinking that I had fallen for her dumb lie.

"If that's the case…" I paused for a minute, as I rested one hand on Swift's chest, while I cupped and stroked her cheek with the other one, before I leaned closer to her, and softly pressed my lips to her's.

She froze up for a minute, but I smiled as a second later I could feel her kissing me back. I felt her bite my bottom lip lightly, before our lips parted and I smiled to her, while she just looked to me with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"…then why is your heart beating so fast?" I finished as I could feel Swift's heart racing in her chest, while she seemed speechless for a minute (which is completely unlike her), as she bit her bottom lip lightly, and her blush deepened slightly.

"Dix?" she spoke in almost a whispered, as I slowly took hold of her hand, and rested it over my chest, so that she could see just how fast my heart was racing right now.

"Mine's the same," I stated as I smiled to her caringly.

Swift looked to me with a wondering expression for a moment, before she smiled back to me, "Your chest size hasn't changed at all, are you sure you're eighteen Dix?" her smile formed into a smirk.

"Shut up," I replied as I took my hand away from Swift's chest, and removed her hand away from mine.

' _That's the Swift I know,'_ I thought, glad that my weapon seemed to be back to her normal self now.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Later Dixie had met back up with her little brother and his weapon, along with Swift by her side.

"Swift," Mac smiled up happily to the weapon, as he and Flow had now stopped studying, and were taking a short break.

"Hey Mac," Swift smiled back to the ten year old, as she ruffled his short hair.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you much these past two days," Mac asked, as he giggled at the weapon messing up his hair.

"Sorry, I've just been doing some thinking lately," Swift stated as she glanced to her Meister with a smile, while Dixie just smiled back to her slightly.

"Well come on you two, the library will be closing soon," Dixie stated as she was ready to take the two younger students back to their homes'.

"Coming," Mac and Flow replied in unison as they packed away their study-books, jumped off their chairs, and began to follow the older Reaper, as they all headed for the doors to the school Library. Until Dixie noticed that Swift wasn't following them.

"Hey Swift aren't you coming home with us?" Mac called to the weapon as he and Flow also noticed that Swift wasn't following them.

"N-no, I'll stay here for a little longer," Swift answered with a forced smile.

"Okay then," Mac nodded as he and Flow started to head for the door again, but then stopped when they noticed that Dixie hadn't moved, and was still looking to her weapon, seeming a little concerned for her.

"Sis?" Mac caught his older sister's attention as he tugged on her T-shirt slightly, and looked to her with a wondering expression.

"Huh? Oh, listen why don't you two go on ahead, Swift and I will catch you both up later okay?" Dixie explained as she kneeled down to her little brother's eye-level, and smiled to him.

"Are you sure, what if I'm home before you are again? Mum and Dad will be wondering where you are," Mac wasn't so sure about this, he was glad that his protective older sister was letting him have a little freedom, but he didn't like seeing his parents worrying about her.

"Don't worry if they ask where I am, just say that I stayed late at the school with Swift, besides I don't think we'll be staying here for much longer," Dixie stated.

"Okay," Mac nodded in reply, before he and Flow headed for the door again, stopping to smile and wave to the two older girls for a minute, and then leaving out the Library door with it shutting tight behind them, while the two made their way to their homes' together.

Dixie walked back over to her weapon, and rested a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Swift replied with a smile (that wasn't forced this time) as she looked back to her Meister.

….

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

I wasn't planning on staying at the school much longer with Swift after Mac and Flow had left (school had already ended a few hours ago), but once we were told to leave the school Library, Swift immediately started running off somewhere, dragging me along with her by the hand.

"Where are you taking me Swift?" I asked as we seemed to be passing hundreds of rooms and hallways, without stopping.

"You'll see," Swift replied to me as she smiled to me slightly.

' _What's she up to?'_ I wondered as I had no choice but to follow her, since she was still holding onto my hand tightly at the moment, as she ran through the school at full speed, dragging me along behind her.

A minute later Swift had dragged me into the girls' toilets, and within a second she had me pinned up against the wall, while she kissed me deeply on the lips. I heard myself moan slightly as I kissed Swift back, and soon could feel her sucking on my tongue.

I had never really kissed someone like this before, and I had never had a boyfriend or anything like that, so I guess that explains why it had been so difficult for me to figure out how I felt about Swift, and also I guess it explained why I felt so nervous right now, while Swift skilfully made my head spin as she deepened our kiss more and more.

As far as I know Swift hasn't ever been in any kind of relationship with anyone, after all relationships and boyfriends aren't really her thing, in fact she has never shown any interest in the subject of couples until now, when did she learn to do things like this, and where?

I could feel myself running out of breath quickly, before Swift bit my bottom lip lightly, and broke our kiss (I am starting to wonder why she keeps doing that). I breathed heavily as I looked to Swift, and could feel my cheeks heating up slightly.

Swift just sighed as she smirked to me, and stroked my cheek with one hand, while I just smiled to her slightly.

"I love you Dixie," Swift whispered to me, before she kissed me lightly on my forehead.

Love? Not only did Swift just call me by my real name (which she hardly ever does), but she also said she…loves me? Do I love her? I've never really been in love before I don't think, I've always been to focused on school and studying to think about things like finding someone whom I love.

I could feel my heart racing again, was this what love felt like? Was I really in love with Swift? I wasn't sure.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Why'd you call by my real name? You normally just call me, 'Dix' like my Dad does," Dixie asked as she was slowly getting her breath back now.

"Just thought I'd try it out?" Swift stated with a smile.

"And?"

"Yeah, I'll think I'll just stick to calling you, 'Dix' for now," Swift replied, while Dixie just chuckled slightly at her answer.

Swift ran her figures through Dixie's fairly short hair, while Dixie happily just closed her eyes and sighed for a minute, before she opened them again, "You're beautiful Dix," the Reaper's slight blush deepened at the compliment from her weapon.

"Come on Swift, everyone knows you're better looking than me," Dixie stated nervously.

"Maybe so, but I you're still nothing short of beautiful in my eyes," Swift replied, while Dixie just turned away from her weapon slightly, obviously she wasn't used to someone calling her 'beautiful' especially not her own partner.

Swift pressed her lips to Dixie's again, as she smiled when she felt the older girl kiss her back a second later. This kiss didn't last as long as the last one, as Swift soon bit her Meister's bottom lip, and broke the kiss.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Dixie asked.

"Keep doing what?"

"Every time you end our kiss, you always bite my bottom lip, why?" Dixie asked as she seemed a little confused, while she looked up to her weapon (Swift is still slightly taller than Dixie).

"Well…it's because I want more, Dix," Swift replied with a slight smile to her Meister.

Dixie looked to Swift, blushing deeply for a minute, before she just smiled and linked her arms around her weapon's neck, and locked their lips together in another kiss. Swift was going to kiss her back, but the Reaper broke the kiss just before she could.

"Then I'll let you do as much as you like right now," the Reaper stated with a slight smirk to her weapon.

"Really?" Swift asked, not really convinced that her normally stubborn and boring Meister, would actually let her do whatever she liked right now.

Dixie just nodded with a smile as she pecked Swift on her cheek lightly, before she winked to her and let the weapon pin her up against the wall harder, as the younger girl kissed her again.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

I felt Swift kiss me lightly on the lips, before she moved down slightly, and began to shower my neck with kisses and small bites. I could feel my cheeks heating up again as I felt Swift gently starting to caress my small covered breasts.

I could hear myself gasp slightly as I could feel Swift's knee pressing against my skirt. The blush that was staining my cheeks at the moment deepened as I only now noticed just how wet I was down there.

"Swift…" I whispered to my weapon, before she looked to me with a smile, and kneeled down on the floor, "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

Swift seemed to be ignoring me, as I felt her softly stroke my thigh, before she lifted my skirt up, and pulled my underwear down. I soon realized just what she was planning on doing, and covered my now exposed immediate area with one hand, and pushed my other one against Swift's forehead, stopping her from moving closer to me.

She looked up to me with a slightly confused expression on her face, while she carried on softly stroking my thigh.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"I thought you said that I could do as much as I liked?" Swift stated with a slight smirk to her Meister.

"That was just with kissing, what if someone walks in, we could get in trouble Swift," Dixie explained as she avoided her weapon's ruby red eyes.

"Don't worry Dix, school's ended, no one will walk in," Swift reassured her Meister, before she moved closer to Dixie, not taking any notice to her Meister's hand that was still pushing against her forehead.

"But Swift…" Dixie paused as she gasped again, as she felt Swift move her hand away from her exposed immediate area, before she licked the older girl's clit, smiling when she heard the Reaper moan slightly.

The Reaper clenched her free hand into a tight fist, making her knuckles turn pure white, while she bit back moans as best as she could, as her weapon licked her over and over again, quickly driving her into ecstasy.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

It was a constant attack that I had no choice but to surrender to, as I couldn't help practically screaming out Swift's name every now and again, while she was quickly sending me over the edge, trusting her tongue into me over and over again, and making me go crazy. I could soon feel myself reaching my limit, as I was just barely able to stay standing.

"Swift…ah…I'm going to…." I couldn't even manage to get a single sentence out anymore. I had never felt like this before, I was finding it hard to breath, as I shut my eyes tight, feeling my climax approaching fast, holding back was out of the question, I was already at my limit.

My back arched slightly a second later, as I felt a sense of release and relief washing over me, I felt tense for a few seconds, before I was able to relax, while I panted heavily, just barely about to stay standing as I felt awfully limp all of a sudden.

I glanced to Swift slightly, while she stood back and licked her fingers clean of my juices, as she smiled to me, "Swift…" was all I could manage to say at the moment, as I slowly recovered from my intense climax, while I gazed up to my weapon.

She lightly kissed my cheek, while I sighed heavily, now able to breathe properly again, before I glared to her slightly.

"I made you mad, didn't I?" she asked with that damn smirk on her lips, making me want to punch her, but after what had just happened, I didn't really have the strength to do that right now.

"Just…put my underwear back on," I turned my head away from Swift as I could still feel a deep blush covering my cheeks.

"Are you sure? They're soaked you know?"

"I don't care," I replied, before Swift moved closer to me again, and I sighed, while I felt my immediate area being covered by my underwear, and my skirt fall freely to cover my thighs again.

"There, happy?"

I didn't reply to Swift, as I just turned my back to her and headed for the door instead, but just before I could reach for the handle, I felt Swift link her arms around my neck, and pull me back slightly, as she hugged me tightly, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dix," I heard her whisper, before she hugged me tightly.

I wasn't all that angry at her or anything, but right now I just wanted to leave and go home to take a shower. I didn't know she would've gone that far, but then again it was my fault, I did tell her that I would let her do as much as she wanted to me, and I won't deny it that having her doing those things to me felt…really good.

"I'm not mad, Swift,"

"I love you Dix," Swift whispered as she lightly kissed my cheek again.

I could feel heat spreading across my cheeks as I blushed deeply again. I tightly held onto my T-shirt as I felt my heart racing in my chest, _'Just how do I feel about Swift?'_ I wondered.

And in that moment I knew exactly how to reply to her. I let out another heavy sigh, and smiled slightly as I closed my eyes, feeling at peace at being held tightly in my weapon's arms.

"I love you too,"

 **...**

 **I was planning to post this a chapter A LOT sooner, but I've been VERY busy these last few days, and just haven't had the time to type all that much, but I got it finished in the end for you all to read and enjoy.**

 **So sorry about being late, but I can promise you that the next chapter won't take this long to be posted.**

 **Thank you for reading :D**


	3. Someone to love

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters** (bar my own OC's) **, no copyright is intended.  
**

 **This story is a sequel to my one-shot called, 'The Life Of A Reaper', please read that before reading this as to not get confused thank you :).**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking_

 **Warning:** **T** **his fan fic has yuri (girl x girl) and OC pairings, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwi** **se enjoy :D**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemon ;P  
**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

The next day Flow had come round to the mansion to study with Mac for their big test that was coming up in a couple of days. Dixie and Swift had been told to look after the two, and make sure they studied, while Liz, Soul, Maka, and Kid had all gone out food shopping together.

The group of four were all sitting at the dining room table in the mansion. Mac and Flow were sitting beside each other, with their study books open in front of them, while Dixie and Swift were sitting opposite them.

"Swift, stop that!" Dixie scolded her weapon, while Swift was teaching Flow how to flick her pencil across the table.

"Come on Dix, it's just a bit of fun," Swift stated, before she was silenced by Mac flicking his pencil across the table, it unfortunately hit her in the face.

"OW! Mac," the older weapon glared to the younger Reaper, as he just smiled nervously to her.

"Severs you right for teaching them that," Dixie commented as she smirked to her weapon.

"Sorry Swift, can I have my pencil back now?" Mac asked nervously.

"That depends, can you catch it?" Swift quickly flicked the pencil back across the table, hoping to hit Mac back, but Dixie was able to catch the pencil with one hand, just before it came into contact with her little brother's face, as she gave the pencil back to Mac.

"If you're not going to help me keep an eye on them, then you can just go back to your bedroom," Dixie stated as she glared to her weapon.

"Hey, I am keeping an eye on them,"

"Yeah, well do it without distracting them from studying," Dixie instructed sternly.

Swift just nodded to her Meister before she started doodling on Flow's study book, with a bored expression on her face. Dixie sighed slightly as she just looked back to her little brother, who was now back to studying again (as was his weapon).

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

I love Swift, that's the conclusion that I've come to, but then again I'm not entirely sure what love is. I know that whenever I think about Swift I end up blushing, or whenever she kisses me, my heart starts to race at full speed, not slowing down for a single second.

So it that love? Or does it mean I just have crush on her? But yesterday while we were alone in the girls' toilets in school, we crossed a line. We didn't just kiss or something like that, we actually had sex. That alone made us something more than just partners, it doesn't matter if I actually do love Swift or not.

All I know now is that love is a very confusing thing, and it doesn't matter if I love Swift or not, she can still be a big pain in my neck most of the time.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Dixie's attention was drawn back onto her weapon, when she heard Flow giggling slightly. When she looked, she saw that Swift had drawn a funny looking chicken on Flow's study book, while the younger weapon was happily giggling at the badly drawn chicken.

Swift chuckled slightly, before her Meister caught her attention, by resting a hand on her shoulder. Swift looked to her Meister nervously, while the Reaper looked back to her with a slight glare.

"What? Come on Dix Flow found it funny," Swift stated.

"Yeah well I don't, Flow watch over your Meister for a bit, while I take Swift upstairs?" Dixie asked the younger weapon.

Flow just nodded to the Reaper as she smiled to her, "Sis, I don't need someone watching over me all the time, besides I'm only about a year younger than Flow," Mac groaned slightly.

"Well if you were on your own, you wouldn't study would you?" Dixie asked.

"Well…umm…" Mac paused while he looked away from his older sister.

"Exactly, besides Mum and Dad should be back soon," Dixie stated, before she smiled to Flow, while Mac just turned away from his sister, and went back to studying.

"Come on you," Dixie grabbed hold of Swift's hand, as she stood up from her chair (causing Swift to be pulled out of her's) and led her away from the dining room table.

"Why are we going upstairs?" Swift asked as she casually just followed her Meister into the next room, before the two made their way to the staircase.

"Because those two are trying to study, and they won't be able to do that if you keep distracting them like that," Dixie explained as she began walking up the stairs, bringing her weapon along behind her.

"But studying is boring," Swift groaned.

"Yeah and since you never do it, it's no surprise that you only barely pass the tests that we get,"

"Well our tests are a lot harder than theirs"

"Which makes me wonder even more how you're still able to pass them, even though you don't study for them,"

"Well it's probably because I'm just that awesome," Swift stated as she smirked to her Meister.

"Or it's just plain luck, who knows maybe our teacher feels sorry for you, so he passes you no matter how badly you did on the test," Dixie smirked as she stopped walking for a minute and looked to her weapon.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Swift asked, changing the subject.

"Where do you think? To your room of course, you can stay there, until our parents come home," Dixie explained as she turned and carried on walking up the staircase, stopping when they got to the top.

"Will you be staying in there with me, by any chance?" Swift asked as her Meister dragged her over to where the weapon's bedroom was on the second floor of the mansion.

Dixie thought for a moment before she answered Swift, "I'll stay for a bit, but I have to get back downstairs to make sure that Mac and Flow are studying like they're meant to be," the Reaper stated before she opened the door to Swift's bedroom, and led her into the room.

Dixie stayed in the doorway of the weapon's bedroom, while Swift went over and sat on her bed, as she smiled to her Meister. Dixie blushed slightly, as she turned away from her weapon, "Stay here for a bit alright?" the Reaper turned to leave the room.

"Wait, you said that you would stay with me for a bit," Swift reminded the Reaper, as she looked to her Meister with a slightly confused look on her face now.

"Swift, you're not a child, you're eighteen, so you don't need me staying here with you, besides someone has to keep an eye on Mac and Flow while our parents are still shopping," Dixie explained as she smiled to her weapon slightly.

"But Dix, I'll be bored here on my own, and I'll probably end up coming back downstairs," Swift stated as smiled back to her Meister.

Dixie looked to Swift nervously, not replying to her, and turning away from her a second later.

"Just stay here with me for a bit, Dix," Swift tried to persuade her Meister to stay, as she pouted to her slightly.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

I didn't want to be alone with Swift in her room right now, but she knows the best way to persuade me to do something, and that's to use that innocent smile, and that damn pouty look. I can hardly ever say no to her when she uses it, _'She really is like a child in some ways,'_ I thought with a slight sigh, before I closed the bedroom door, and walked upto my weapon's bed.

"Fine I'll stay for a bit, but I will need to check on Mac and Flow at some time," I stated sternly.

"Dix, they can take care of themselves for a little bit you know, besides aren't our parents coming home soon anyway?" Swift asked as I sat down beside her on her bed.

"Yeah I guess," I nodded to Swift. I knew that Mac and Flow were old enough to take care of themselves for a little while, after all it's not like they would leave the mansion (well not without asking me first), but I still don't like leaving them alone like that.

My eyes widened slightly as I felt Swift's arms wrap around my shoulders, as she pulled me into a tight hug, "You really are quite the protective type, aren't you Dix?" Swift asked with a slight smile to me, while I just sighed again, and relaxed in my weapon's caring embrace.

Swift can be very childish and immature, and she can be a real pain in my neck most of the time, but there are a lot of times when she can be really kind and considerate, I'm just glad that she doesn't always try to annoy me to no end.

Swift let go of me a minute later, as she stroked my cheek, and kissed my lightly on my lips, "I love you Dix," she smiled to me happily.

"I love you too Swift," I replied, as I smiled back to her slightly.

….

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

I wasn't planning on staying with Swift in her room for that long, but it wasn't long before she had me pinned down on her bed, while our lips were locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

I heard myself moan slightly into Swift's mouth as I could feel her starting to suck on my tongue. I could feel her slowly lift up my T-shirt, as I shivered at feeling her gently caressing my bare stomach with both of her hands.

She had already taken off her own top and thrown it to the floor, now leaving her in just her jeans and bra. I gasped into the kiss slightly as I could feel Swift lifting my T-shirt more, bringing it up to my chest.

Our lips parted as I breathed heavily, while Swift just smiled to me, "Swift, what if our parents come home?" I asked as I looked to my weapon nervously, while I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly.

"Don't worry Dix, they won't be home for a while yet," Swift replied before she took off my T-shirt and let it drop to the bedroom floor, and before I could reply to her, she pressed her lips to mine again.

I gasped again as I felt Swift softly caressing my small covered breasts. I know I shouldn't be doing these things with my weapon right now (especially since my ten year old brother and his eleven year old weapon were only downstairs, not only that, but mine and Swift parents could come home at any minute), but it's not exactly easy for me to refuse her when she's like this, plus it's not like I hate doing these kind of things with her.

 **Writer's P.O.V: **

Dixie moaned into Swift's mouth again as the younger girl started to softly massage the older girl's small breasts, pinching her nipples every now and again.

Soon the Reaper's bra and skirt were removed, leaving her in only her underwear. And a second later she was sent into a fit of moans and slight squirms, while Swift began to pleasure her covered immediate area with two fingers.

"Swift…AH!" the older girl's moans began to get louder, as Swift smiled before she slowly took off her Meister's fairly soaked underwear, and began to pleasure her with her tongue.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

It was unfair that Swift was always able to make me feel helpless like this, yes in a battle I was much stronger than Swift, but it was obvious that when we were alone like this, Swift was defiantly the more dominant one out of us two.

It seemed that Swift wanted to drive me into ecstasy quickly as she pleasured me more and more, while I could do nothing but try and keep my moans from getting too loud, as I could feel my climax approaching quickly.

And sure enough within a few more minutes of Swift pleasuring me with her tongue, I arched my back and clenched the sheets on Swift's bed tightly, as I felt my climax hit me. I could barely breathe as I shut my eyes tight, while Swift proceed to make me ride out my climax, until finally I was able to relax, as I panted heavily, while I squirmed slightly at the feeling of my weapon licking me clean.

I sighed slightly as I looked to Swift, while she sat back up straight and smiled to me, before she cuddled up beside me, and kissed my cheek lightly. I looked to Swift with a smile, while she stroked my cheek again.

"Your turn Swift," I whispered with a smirk, before I climbed on top of Swift and lay a light kiss on her lips.

Swift smiled to me with a raised eyebrow, "Aren't you tired Dix?" she asked.

I just shook my head in reply, before I quickly removed Swift's jeans, and stroked her covered immediate area softly, making her moan slightly, _'She's soaked,'_

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

Dixie then slowly slipped off the younger girl's soaked underwear (leaving the weapon in only her bra now), before she climbed back on top of her, and softly kissed her neck. Swift sighed slightly as she smiled to her Meister.

And within a few seconds the weapon's bedroom was filled with heavy pants, and fairly loud moans coming from both of the teenage girls, as Dixie trusted her hips into Swift's, causing their immediate areas' to rub against each other, quickly making the two lovers fall in complete bliss.

Dixie quickened her pace slightly as she was quickly reaching her limit, as was Swift. The younger girl arched her back slightly as she clenched her hands into tight fists, while she could feel her climax beginning to hit her hard.

The two partners climaxed together a second later, and were left panting heavily and sweating all over. Dixie sighed as she smiled down to her weapon, while Swift smiled back up to her, while she was still trying to get her breath back.

"Where'd you learn that?" the younger girl asked as she was now able to catch her breath, and sighed slightly.

"Our teacher explained it to us in 'Sex Ed' (Sex Education) when one of the guys asked how two girls would have sex," Dixie explained, before she lay beside her weapon on the bed.

"I don't remember that," Swift looked to her Meister with a confused expression on her face.

"Well that's because I actually listen to what our teacher tells us, while you just sleep through most of our lessons," Dixie pointed out as she smirked to her weapon, before she kissed her on her forehead lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Dix," Swift smiled back to her Meister, before she kissed the Reaper on the lips lightly.

Dixie chuckled slightly, as she stroked her weapon's cheek again, while she smiled to her happily, "I really do love you Swift," the older girl whispered.

"I love you too Dixie," the younger girl replied, before she brought her Meister into another kiss.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Hey Mac, where's your sister?" Maka asked as her, Liz, Soul and Kid had just come home from food shopping, and had all walked into the dining room, to find Mac and Flow sitting at the table on their own.

"She and Swift went upstairs to Swift's room a little while ago," Mac answered as he and Flow had now stopped studying for a bit.

"But they were meant to be keeping an eye on you two," Maka stated, as Soul and Kid carried the bags of food into the kitchen, while Liz walked up to Maka.

"They were, but Dixie said that Swift kept distracting us from our studying, so she took her upstairs to her room," Flow explained as she looked to Maka and Liz.

"Yep, that sounds like Swift alright," Liz nodded slightly, as Maka chuckled slightly, both of them knowing how much like her Father Swift was.

Kid walked back into the dining room, while Soul started to put the shopping away, and was getting everything ready for everyone's dinner.

"Kid, could you watch Mac and Flow for a minute, while Liz and I go and get Dixie and Swift?" Maka asked her husband.

"Come on Mum, you're as bad as Sis, we can take care of ourselves you know," Mac stated as he pouted to his Mum slightly.

Maka looked to her son with an unsure expression on her face for a minute, "I'll stay with them," Kid stated with a smile to his wife.

"Thank you Kid," Maka smiled back to her husband, before her and Liz turned to leave the dining room.

The two Mothers left the dining room, as they made their way upstairs to Swift's bedroom.

….

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

"So, don't you think we should be heading back downstairs now Swift?" I asked my weapon as I was laying down on her bed, while she was sitting on the edge of it, after she had just put her underwear back on ( to be honest I'm sure why she bothered since they're soaked).

"After we just had sex?" Swift asked with a slight smirk to me.

"Swift, our parents are going to be home soon," I pointed out as I sat up, and sighed to Swift slightly. I knew going downstairs now probably wouldn't be the best idea, but I knew that our parents will expect to see Swift and me looking after Mac and Flow.

"Alright, but we're talking a shower first," Swift replied as she moved closer to me, and kissed my lips lightly.

I just nodded to her as out lips parted, while I smiled to her happily.

I think I know what love means now, it means caring about a person, even if they may annoy you from time to time, you just can't leave them, because you feel empty inside when they're not around. Love may be a confusing thing for me, but I think I'm getting it now, after all I have finally figured out how I really feel about Swift. I love her, even if she can be a pain in my neck sometimes.

My attention was then drawn to Swift's closed bedroom door, as I heard someone knocking on it loudly, before I felt Swift starting to kiss my neck.

"Swift, someone's knocking," I stated as I looked back to my weapon.

Swift seemed to be ignoring me again as she bit down on my neck lightly, "Swift…" I paused slightly as Swift pressed her lips to mine again.

"Just be quiet, they'll go away," she whispered to me as our lips parted, while she smiled to me.

Swift kissed me again, and I just sighed again, before I kissed her back. But Swift was wrong, so very wrong.

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

After Maka and Liz got no response when they had knocked on Swift's bedroom door, they decided to just walk in, however they found that that wasn't the best idea after all.

"Swift, Dixie, we're back…" Liz paused as her and Maka stood stunned as to what they saw when they opened the door.

Both Dixie and Swift were sitting on Swift's bed, both of them had tangled up hair, and both of them were soaked to the bone in sweat. Swift was only in her bra and underwear, while Dixie was completely naked.

Dixie gasped slightly as she opened her eyes and saw her and her weapon's Mum standing in the doorway. The two girls' lips parted as they turned and looked to their Mothers'.

"Hi Mum," Swift smiled nervously, while Dixie just sat speechless as she blushed slightly.

 **...**

 **Okay I did want to post this yesterday, but I just didn't get enough time to, so I posted it today instead for all you lovely people to read :D**

 **(btw the next chapter is going to be the last one in this story) Hope you liked it, and thank you for reading :)**


	4. Something more than just partners

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters** (bar my own OC's) **, no copyright is intended.  
**

 **This story is a sequel to my one-shot called, 'The Life Of A Reaper', please read that before reading this as to not get confused thank you :)**

 **This is the last chapter btw.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking_

 **Warning:** **T** **his fan fic has yuri (girl x girl) and OC pairings, don't like? Don't read simple, otherwi** **se enjoy :D**

 **...**

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Okay don't freak out," Swift stated as she nervously looked to her Mother, and slowly moved away from her Meister, while Dixie just turned away from her Mother.

"So you…but I…and…can I talk to you for a minute, Swift?" Liz asked as she composed herself, and folded her arms over her chest, while she looked to her daughter.

"I'd like to have a word with you as well, Dixie," Maka added as she didn't seem as shocked anymore, and gave her eighteen year old daughter a very stern look.

Swift and Dixie looked to each other, as they both let out a heavy sigh in unison, before they looked back to their Mother's at the door,

"Can we at least have a shower and get dressed first?" Swift asked her Mother.

"Fine, but make it quick, Swift," Liz replied, before she turned to leave her daughter's bedroom.

"Same goes for you, Dixie," Maka stated, while Dixie just nodded to her slightly.

The two Mother's left the bedroom, closing the door behind them, as Dixie and Swift looked to each other again once their Mother's had left them alone.

"Busted," Swift smiled slightly as she looked to her Meister.

"You do know that they're going to kill us, right Swift?" Dixie asked as she slightly smiled back to her weapon.

"Yeah, oh well, it was fun while it lasted right?" Swift joked.

"Swift," the older girl glared to her weapon slightly.

"I was only kidding," Swift stated as she moved closer to her Meister, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," the weapon kissed the older girl on her lips lightly.

Dixie just nodded in reply as she smiled to her weapon, before the two girls made their way into Swift's bathroom.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about telling them now, right?" Swift asked with a smile, as she removed her bra and underwear, before her and Dixie stepped into the shower.

"Swift this is serious," Dixie scolded her weapon.

"I know," Swift sighed slightly as she decided it probably wasn't the best idea to joke with her Meister right now.

"What are we going to do Swift?" Dixie asked, while Swift turned the showerhead on, letting the cool water rain down on her and her Meister.

"I'm not sure," Swift replied, before she took hold of the showerhead in one hand, and started to wet her Meister's fairly short hair, while she combed her fingers through it (untangling it in the process).

"They looked really mad Swift, what if they separate us as partners because of this?"

"Well if they do, it was nice knowing you Dix," Swift joked with a slight chuckle.

"Shut up," Dixie replied with a slight smile, before she turned her back to her weapon.

"There's no way they would separate us Dix, yes they may seem really mad now, but nothing they say will ever make me leave you, after all you're my Meister, and I wouldn't want anyone else to take your place," Swift reassured the older girl as best as she could, while she kissed her lightly on the back of her neck, and hugged her from behind.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

I sighed again slightly as I closed my eyes, and relaxed in Swift's warm embrace.

Being caught by our Mum's was probably the worst thing that could have happened to us, and who knows how they will react to us telling them that that wasn't the first time we had had sex when we were alone together.

I knew that both Swift and I were going to get one hell of a lecturing once this shower was over, and I know we deserved it, and I could easily guess that our Mum's would tell our Dad's about what they had just seen, so no doubt we will get an earful from them as well, but right now I was exhausted, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I knew I shouldn't have stayed with Swift, and should have just gone back downstairs, but at least I won't be the only one getting a good scolding from my parents, after all Swift's Mother can be a lot more strict then mine.

"I love you Dix," Swift whispered to me, as she brought me out of my thoughts.

"I love you too, Swift," I replied as I felt her kiss my neck again, before she went back to wetting my fairly short hair, and combing her fingers through it.

' _I really do love it when she shows me her caring side,'_ I smiled again slightly.

….

 **Writer's P.O.V:**

"Stop it, Swift," Dixie said to her weapon, while the younger girl was chasing her around the bedroom, trying to tickle her, as the two girls had now had a shower, and were all clothed again.

"Aww come on Dix, stop running away like that, and take it like a real Reaper," Swift chuckled as she ran after her Meister, before she was able to catch the older girl off guard, and held her in a tight bear hug, while she began to tickle her to death.

"L-let go of me, Swift," Dixie managed through slight chuckles as she tried to get out of the younger girl's tight grasp.

"No way," the weapon replied with a smirk to her Meister.

Suddenly the girls heard a slight knock on the bedroom door, as they looked to it, and saw Liz and Kid standing in the now open doorway.

"Hi Mum," Swift smiled nervously as she let go of her Meister.

"Sorry girls, did we interrupt your fun?" Kid asked with a smile, while Liz looked to him, a little taken aback.

"Yeah kinda," Swift replied as she smiled slightly back to Kid.

"Kid, we didn't come here to joke with them?" Liz reminded her Meister.

"Well it's not like they did anything wrong," Kid stated as he smiled to his weapon slightly.

"Kid, Maka and I walked in on them having sex,"

"Actually Mum, you only walked in on us kissing, we had sex a little while before you and Dixie Mum came knocking on my door," Swift pointed out, before her Mum glared to her slightly, making the young weapon go silent for a minute.

"So I'm guessing Mum told you about what she saw Swift and me doing right?" Dixie asked her Dad as she looked to him nervously.

"Yep, although I was suspecting that you two were together, I didn't know you had already gotten serious," Kid stated as he and Liz walked into Swift's bedroom.

"You're one to talk Kid, didn't Patty and I found out about you and Maka by catching you two kissing? And then you told us that you two had already slept together twice," Liz folded her arms, as she looked to her Meister with a raised eyebrow.

"That's different, we thought we were going to be alone for the day, however Swift and Dixie knew that Mac and Flow were still downstairs," Kid defended himself.

"So what? Just like Swift and Dixie here, it didn't take long for you two to 'get serious' as you call it," Liz smirked slightly.

"Wait, Dad did you tell Mum and Swift's Mum about what I talked to you a few days ago?" Dixie asked, as her and Swift were a little confused by the conversation that the two adults were having at the moment.

"Well yes, but I thought since now that they already knew that you two were together, it would be okay for me to tell them about it," Kid explained as he seemed a little nervous around his daughter now, "Sorry Dix, you're not mad are you?"

"No, it's okay I'm not mad," Dixie stated as she smiled to her Dad.

"Good," Kid nodded with a returned smile to his daughter.

"Swift, why didn't you tell me and your Dad about you and Dixie dating?" Liz asked as she walked up to her daughter.

"Well I wasn't sure how you would react, and I guess I thought keeping it a secret would be the best thing," Swift stated nervously as she looked to her Mum.

"Is that the same reason why you didn't tell your Mother and me about you and Swift, Dix?" Kid asked his daughter.

"Kinda, and I was still trying to figure out just how I really felt about Swift, so I thought that I should decide how I feel, before I told you and Mum anything," Dixie answered

"So you're not mad?" Swift asked nervously.

"No, yes Maka and I were quite surprised to see you two like that, but we're not mad at either of you," Liz stated with a smile to her daughter, while Kid just nodded in agreement to the two girls.

Swift and Dixie looked to each other as they both smiled happily, before Swift turned back to her Mother, "Does Dad know?" she asked.

"Why don't we tell him after dinner?" Liz suggested, while Swift just nodded in reply.

"Although I have to wonder, Swift why did you choose to kiss Dix? You could've just told her how you felt," Kid asked as he looked to the younger weapon.

"Yeah, to be honest, I'm kinda wondering why you did that as well," Dixie added as she also looked to Swift.

"Well…I guess I was a little afraid of getting turned down by you Dix, so I thought if I just kissed you, I could play it off as a joke, but my feeling got the best of me, and I messed it up a little," Swift explained nervously as she looked away from her Meister.

Dixie sighed slightly as she moved closer to her weapon, "Swift, you can tell me anything, I'm your Meister, besides I could never reject you, I love you too much," the young Reaper stated as she smiled to her weapon, and stroked her cheek lightly.

"Dix…" Swift looked back to her Meister, as she could feel slight tears welling up in her eyes. Before she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist, and hugged her tightly, "I love you too, Dixie,"

Dixie just smiled as she hugged Swift back and kissed her lightly on her forehead, while Kid and Liz smiled at the heartfelt moment between the two partners.

"Is Mum downstairs with Mac and Flow?" Dixie asked as she looked to her Dad, and let go of Swift.

Kid just nodded in reply, before Liz spoke up, "Speaking of which, you two might want to keep the 'time alone together thing' to a minimum, we don't want Mac seeing something he really shouldn't at his age," she stated as she smiled to Dixie and Swift slightly.

"Got it," Dixie nodded with a slightly nervous smile.

"Hey, you know that wasn't our first time doing it," Swift pointed out with a slight smirk, as she looked to her Meister, while the Reaper glared to her, as she blushed slightly.

"Really? Then just how long have you two been sneaking around like this?" Liz asked with a raised eyebrow to her daughter.

"Only a few days," Dixie mumbled as her blush deepened slightly.

"Wow you really are like your parents Dixie," Liz chuckled slightly, while Kid just rolled his eyes at his weapon.

"Hey Swift is the one that starts it all the time," Dixie stated.

"Yeah but you go along with it, Dix," Swift smirked to her Meister, while the older girl just glared to her.

"Alright I think that's enough of teasing Dixie for now, we should head downstairs, dinner should be ready soon," Kid stated before he headed for the door, soon followed by a chuckling Liz and a smirking Swift, while Dixie didn't move from where she was standing.

 **Dixie's P.O.V:**

"Hey Swift," I called to my weapon, making her stop in her tracks and look back to me, while my Dad and Swift's Mum left the room, not noticing that neither Swift nor I were following them.

"Yeah Dix?" Swift asked as she looked to me with a slight smile.

I never thought that I could ever have feelings for Swift, after all before this all started the only thing I had seen her as was my weapon, or my partner, or my annoying friend, I wouldn't have ever imagined that she could be someone that I would fall for, someone that I would call my girlfriend, or my lover.

At first when she kissed me on that day out of the blue, I didn't know what to think, hell I was too shocked and confused to think, but that was when I didn't know how I really felt about Swift.

Yes she was my weapon, and my best friend, but going through all of this, I've found out that she's so much more than just that. She's the one person that I want to be with, every single day, I've noticed that I'm a lot happier when Swift is around, she really does seem to make my day more eventful, and more enjoyable.

"What's is it?" Swift asked as she walked up to me.

"When did you realise that you had feelings for me Swift?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Hmm…not too long ago, but I always thought you were more than a friend, or my Meister, you were…are someone that is much more important than that to me," Swift explained with a smile.

"I feel the same way about you, Swift," I replied with a smile back to her, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Dix," Swift pulled me into a tight hug, before she pressed her lips to mine. I just smiled happily as I kissed her back, and sighed into the kiss slightly.

' _I now know how I really feel about Swift, I love her. She's the only person that I'd ever want to be my weapon, and my lover, after all I could kinda always tell that there was something more between us than just partners,'_

 **...**

 **Thank you so, so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **P.S: The sequel to this (it's called, 'Finding out The Truth') will be posted soon, it only has two chapters, and will probably be the last story in this seires.**

 **KillerChainsaw ;)**


End file.
